Miraculous:tothemoonandback
by Conductor Who
Summary: During a school dance marinette finally gets the courage to confess to adrien. But not in the way anyone expected. I own no rights to the song used in this fic or miraculous ladybug they are owned by their respective owners. (One-shot but possible multi-chapter if this is liked enough.) this is my first mlb story plz be nice
1. Marinettesconfession

It was 7:00 in the evening at the local school in Paris France and the students were attending a social dance provided by the staff. The students were having a lot of fun and were dressed as if it were a prom, to which in a way it was but that's Paris. The only one not enjoying herself was a young girl named marinette dupein-Chang. She sat in a chair alone on a far wall and watched as her friends had fun and laughed. She sat alone worried about a boy she had had a crush on since earlier in the year and wondered if he'd show up to the event. Then a young girl with brown skin, glasses and red hair walked up to Marinette and sat beside her worried. This was Alya, her best friend.

"Don't worry Mari, I'm sure Adrien will show just wait." Alya said resting a hand on the bluenette's back.

"It's not just that Alya. I'm worried about confessing tonight. What if he hates me?" Marinette asked shaking. Then the boy in question walked into the auditorium, dressed in a black and green suit and tie with his best friend Nino beside him.

"Well the only way to find out is to go for it" Alya said and smiles giving her friend the push she needed. When marinette walked up onto the stage she quickly whispered to the dj about what she planned to do and he nodded smiling then she went up to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Um, everyone I have a song I'd like to sing for a very special boy in the room tonight." Marinette said nervously.

"Oh please as if you can sing! I bet you sound like a screaming cat!" Came the voice of a blonde girl named Cloe. Marinette ignored her comment then nodded to the dj to which he played the song and she began to sing.

_I could hold out my arms, say, "I love you this much"_

_I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_

_How much and how far would I go to prove_

_The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Love everlasting, I promise you that_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

At this marinette looked at adrien and smiled before continueing.

_I want you to know you can always depend_

_On promises made and love without end_

_No need to wonder how faithful I'll be_

_Now and on into eternity_

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

Cloe quickly rushes up to adrien and looked at him angrily, "you aren't going to fall for this are you?!" To which adrien looked at her and said, "yes, I am" before walking towards the stage and singing with marinette.

_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sit_

_I would call out your name to echo through the vast_

_Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat_

_From here to the moon and back_

_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

As adrien walked onto the stage he looked at the bluenette before him as the last note was sung and he stood before her inches apart before smiling and kissing the young girl passionately to which she happily returned with an uproar of happiness from the crowd.

"I love you adrien agrest. I always have." Marinette said blushing

"And I love you Marinette, from here to the moon and back." Adrien said smiling before taking the girl in his arms and spinning her around and both of them laughing and enjoying the night together.


	2. She’ssohigh

It was 1:40 at night and at the Paris music hall a live Jagged Stone concert with millions of fans cheering and screaming was being performed. As Jagged and his band ended their last song the crowd cheered and then jagged said

"How's everyone tonight?!" To which was received by a roar from the crowd, "ok before we end it off I have a couple special guests coming tonight. So give it up for Paris' great heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Then from high in the sky the two heroes free-fell down towards the stage and landed. "Nice entrance! Now cat you told me yesterday after you saved me that you had a special treat for everyone tonight am I right?"

"That's right Jagged. I have written a song for my special lady but I must revile my identity before I do" Cat Noir said before going to take off his ring.

"Wait Cat! Are you sure about this? What about Hawkmoth?" Ladybug asked.

"I can't keep lying to you Ladybug. If I don't do this I'll regret it the rest of my life." Cat said and then his ring came off to reveal he was adrien aggreste.

"A-Adrien?!" Ladybug said blushing hard.

"I know you have questions but this song will explain. Hit it!" Adrien said then the music began and he started to sing

_She's blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's going to happen, yeah_

_'Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc_

_or Aphrodite_

_Da-da-da-da-da_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

At this girls in the crowd screamed and Adrien ignored them all only having eyes for Ladybug.

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me_

_Ever really offer_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother_

At this he changed back into Cat Noir and grabbed onto ladybug before lifting them into the air and free falling again

'_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra _

_Joan of Arc_

_or Aphrodite_

_Da-da-da-da-da_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

When she caught them with her yo-yo and landed on the stage once more via swinging, they both stood up and Cat began to walk towards her with her backing away nervous.

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

_'Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belongAnd nothing's going to happen, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

At the final chorus he grabbed her arm and danced with her as he sang which quickly made her smile and laugh

_'Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra_

_Joan of Arc_

_or Aphrodite_

_Oh, yeah_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

At the end Cat kisses Ladybug on the lips and then broke it smiling at her which she couldn't help but return.

"Well how was I?" He asked."You..were amazing." Ladybug said smiling then they were split apart by Jagged who stood between them saying"How about that folks?!" To which the crowd roared and cheered. The show soon ended afterwards and Cat offered to take Ladybug to the aggreste mansion to which she agreed. When they arrived in Adrien's room he quicklyspun around and took off his ring changing back. "I still can't believe you're Cat Noir." Ladybug said nervously. "Yeah pretty dumb huh?" "N-not at all! I mean it's kind of obvious now but man this is Just Crazy!" Ladybug stammered before taking a breath then saying, "well since you revealed who you are I might as well do the same." Then she transformed into someone adrien could only smile at. "Well I'll be darned." "Hi adrien." Marinette said blushing"Of all the girls in Paris it's you." He said then walked over and hugged her. "Y-you're not mad?!" Marinette asked "Of course not my best friend is the very girl I fell in love with. I'd never be mad." "Oh adrien!" Marinette said happily and kissed him passionately. That night they spent together was the happiest they'd ever been.


End file.
